


Easy

by distasty



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Face Punching, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distasty/pseuds/distasty
Summary: Soldier is an emotionally complex man with conflicting desires. He has become dependent on Heavy to beat them out of him.
Relationships: Heavy/Soldier (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

> This is essentially a remastering of a very old fic I wrote. Special thanks to daoinhe for beta reading this <3

Soldier’s head swung backwards as Heavy’s fist sent him reeling. The sight of the ceiling slanting into his vision made it clear that Heavy had won their fight. As he crashed to the floor, his vision turned white, momentarily erasing his thoughts and focus. The loud, metallic clang of his helmet striking the ground made his ears ring and the smell of dust of ceramic and grout, chipped from the impact, catch in his nose. Heavy loomed overhead, a silhouette now that the hulking man was back-lit. 

As his wits slowly gathered, he found himself trying to remember what sparked the fight. His memory fixated on the image of sweat beading on Heavy’s angered face. He remembered a formidable finger that came into his vision, as well as the dull thunk when it jarred his helmet back. It was such a small gesture, but all that was required for the sudden explosion of anger that instantly consumed Soldier. His stance had been rigid and proud as he tried to size up against an unbeatable opponent. He had given Heavy’s huge frame a hard shove when the giant tried to close the gap between them. Soldier had swallowed down a sharp dart of excitement when all of his strength did nothing to stop the man’s approach. Heavy’s voice, agitated at the defiance, welled to new heights as he continued his tantrum, pelting Soldier in spit from his shouting. Heavy's accent, rich and heady from emotion, slurred in and out of broken English which fueled Soldier's own momentum. It felt natural and reflexive when his fist finally flew , leaving a hard bitter sting along his knuckles as it collided with Heavy’s jaw. 

The rest had been murky and unimportant.

The truth was, even after being yelled at and chastised he didn't honestly care. He didn’t need to understand. He had been doing many little antagonizing things, so it was only a matter of time before Heavy came for him, heated and furious. It was a relief that he no longer had to create more reasons to get what he had finally earned.

His larger team mate swore as he wiped a thick trail of blood from the slope of his massive chin. Soldier cracked a pained, lop-sided grin which caused Heavy's brow to rise. Soldier chuckled. He couldn’t hold back the evidence of his mirth. There were many times he was laid out by the man above him with nothing real to show for it, so it was nice to see the Russian’s blood staining his lip for once. The elation dipped as the mood of the room began to warp to something else entirely. An odd, curious regard overtook and replaced the anger in Heavy’s features. It shouldn’t have elicited excitement to see the Russian’s face, still carved with rage and reddened with exertion after laying him out, fill with an amourous hunger.

Soldier gritted his teeth when the larger man knelt, a subtle sound in his breath changing. He grew tight and rigid at the feeling of large hands on his chest as a complex and unwanted desire pooled like syrup in his abdomen. A fist was raised in halfhearted defiance, lashing out to strike the hulking figure in frustration, earning him nothing more than a short laugh before his hand was caught and his arms restrained.

Unable to move, Heavy accosted him with bruising kisses along his throat, stubble scratching roughly against Soldier’s neck. He tried to pull away from it, but his helmet made it difficult. Heavy uttered an ugly noise of threat at his resistance heightening the American’s struggles. In response, the sucking turned into hard bites. Small curses mingle with Soldier’s labored breathing as the hot pain of it drove a pleasurable jolt between his thighs. Soldier’s body was reacting too fast and desperately, he tried to collect his mind. He thrashed, a steady stream of profanity from his mouth as he tried to escape from underneath the bigger man.

Heavy grunted at the renewed vigor of his captive, becoming careless when he shifted his weight to strengthen his failing grip. It allowed one of Soldier's arms to snap free, delivering a second, weak right to Heavy's slackened jaw. The large frame above him was stone-still as he winced at the blow. After a pregnant moment of silence,a deep, guttural growl bubbled up from Heavy’s chest and out his nose. He shouldn’t have hit him again, Soldier thought, in a panic as he brought up his arms to defend his face from retaliation. He let out a surprised croak when Heavy’s huge hand went instead to cup his half-hard cock tightly through his fatigues. It was on the cusp of painful, and Soldier’s boots skidded loudly on the tile as he tried to reflexively get away from it. The harsh grip around himself began a rhythm. He opened his mouth in a loud gasp and was utterly unprepared when his open mouth was violated by a hard kiss.

He cursed himself when the tang of Heavy's blood from his busted lip made his erection jump. A grumbling mocking laugh vibrated the large man's chest and made the resentment in his stomach return. Not wanting to be weak, he spitefully delivered a hard bite to Heavy's injured lip. The larger man pulled back in pain and his face slowly contorted with animosity as fresh blood flowed from the reopened wound.

"You are making me angry." A low rumbling uttered between bloody lips. "Was funny to watch you fight, but punch and bite? Makes me not want to be gentle with you."

A strong hand engulfed his throat and gave a hard squeeze of warning. For a long, lingering moment, Soldier couldn’t breathe. He shuddered, feeling slightly sick at how the threat of violence had him straining and leaking. In the back of his mind, Soldier wondered if there was something deeply wrong with him for enjoying the terror the Russian provided. He couldn't help but let out a small, dry sob when Heavy finally released his throat.

Heavy bent down for another kiss, now pungent with the taste of iron and salt. Soldier's hips twisted as a thick tongue mopped the inside of his mouth while moans slipped past his crumbling sobriety. His head was murky, but still pride tried to hold on. Feebly, he controlled himself, trying not to buck into the muscled thigh that held his legs apart, or suck Heavy’s ravenous mouth. It was difficult though. The previous fear had left him unhinged, restraint rapidly leaking out of him. He lied to himself, trying to hate the odor of their mingling sweat and the flavor of the gore in his mouth. His mind began screaming that he was weak because he no longer tried to push or fight off Heavy’s advances. Slowly, the insults inside his mind quietly shut down in the wake of his growing arousal. He wasn’t thinking as his hands drifted to grip tightly onto the Russian’s shirt, pulling him closer to allow hips to desperately grind into the unmoving weight above him. Heavy uttered a rich, husky sound before deepening the kiss, and it thrilled Soldier when it kept him thirsty for air.

He tried to breathe around the thick tongue in his mouth to no avail, finding pleasure in the panic that licked the insides of his chest. The air he had been able to take in through his bloodied nose was not enough to satisfy the burning in his lungs. All actions to escape the kiss were pointless as Heavy held him in place with an unrelenting hand on his bruised and aching jaw. As it became difficult to see, Soldier struck Heavy's heaving chest with urgent fists as his eyes rolled back into his head, trembling and succumbing to the feeling of drowning.

His vision was spotted and uneven when the Russian finally let him go. The sound of his undignified, craven breathing was loud, hurting his head as he swallowed it down. It was hard to concentrate. Heavy removed his shirt above him, reminding him that he was also wearing too much clothing. He could hardly command his hands to work at his own belt, his fingers overly clumsy with excitement. All pride in the fight was long extinguished as incompetent hands parted leather and brass. He froze when Heavy grabbed his collar, pulling his thick jacket violently apart. Soldier stilled, listening to the sound of snapping thread that sent buttons flying. They echoed through the silent room as each hit the tile like a perverse rain of plastic on ceramic. The show of strength made his efforts more frantic. It took too long for clothing to finally be parted, an eager hand freeing his anatomy from their painful confines. When bare, wet skin hit the air, he gasped through this teeth, a chill biting at him where his member was moist. He ran a timid hand over himself and moaned which made the man above him stop moving. Soldier’s eyes shot up in question. 

Heavy was watching him touch himself with an odd smile, his head cocked and his breath loud and irregular. The shame that clawed up the back of his neck, woke the smaller man from his depraved trance. He looked down at his own hand that was now kissed with evidence of his pleasure, and felt very sick.

"What are you staring at?" he seethed, voice trembling as the blush in his chest deepened.

The question created a look of surprise and confusion on Heavy’s face. Soldier looked down, unable to meet his gaze. The feelings of weakness returned tenfold, making his stomach twist. He found the blatant voyeurism completely revolting, his mind slurring on how disgusting that the both of them would possibly like and want this. He bit down on his lip when he couldn’t stop it from shaking as the feeling in his chest became a cesspool of rage and offense. Rapidly a feeling of disgrace overtook him, which encouraged shaking hands that tried and failed to pull his fatigues back over himself. He desperately wanted to hide the reddened, over-sensitive flesh that gave away what he shouldn’t want. Heavy's hands came to stop his furious efforts. The Russian leaned close, nearly brushing noses before he whispered words thick and slurred with desire that made Soldier’s hair stand on end.

"I do not understand you."

Soldier’s body became rigid when Heavy's hand shifted down to engulf his erection. He huffed small aggressive noises of surprise from his throat before releasing a whine of distaste through clenched teeth. Heavy, taking no heed to any of it, built a solid, yet slow cadence.

"I know you like this. Why are you angry?" 

Soldier was losing the battle. An inner voice suggested how slutty it was that his hips bucked to make the slow rhythm around himself faster. Thoughts of how easy he was being for the Russian, making his desire worse. Quiet sobs and gasps passed through pursed lips as he grew ravenous to satiate the dull, viscous inferno collecting in his guts. He moaned in irritation when the hand and it’s pleasure was suddenly gone. Heavy began stripping him of his clothing roughly, his expression growing detached as he watched the Russian shift downward. Hard, bare shoulders met the back of his thighs and he tensed. Soldier propped himself up in time to watch Heavy's head as it dipped between his legs and arched when hot lips engulfed his member with an impossible tightness. He whined as the moist, compressing heat crept down to his root. It was too much, but there was no desire to fight it any longer. Instead, the conflict changed gear. He stilled, decided to battle the urge to thrust and pushed down the already building pressure in his abdomen, biting down on his swollen lips in an attempt to regain composure. His eyes were blown and wide, looking anywhere but at his crotch as he tried to douse his body’s response.

He had to last.

He saw Heavy’s actions as nothing more than a contest of will, knowing that when he finished, Heavy would take his turn. He clenched his jaw, trying to find strength in himself to preserve his dignity and deny Heavy that victory. If he could be strong enough to spare himself that humiliation, he had to try. His resolve waived as his body became impossibly hot. He awkwardly removed his tattered jacket, throwing it angrily from his body to stop the heat and, when that wasn’t enough, his bloodied undershirt followed. He splayed himself across the frigid tile and the sweat of his back made a chill sharply cut through him. Still, it was not enough. 

He felt Heavy chuckle around his dick at his obvious distress. Heavy wasn’t as simple as he seemed. He knew this game well and played dirtier each time they did this. Soldier shuddered when the large mouth around him slipped off the tip of his cock with a theatrical pop. Pursed, hungry lips ran down the length, lower and lower until the large man found a testicle and gingerly sucked at it. Soldier felt the groan reverberated through his massive frame and into his propped legs, letting him know just how much the Russian liked pleasuring him. Gentleness became craven and sloppy as the large tongue worked delicate skin underneath Soldier’s straining arousal completely ignoring his cock. It went on for far too long, the growing itch now a roaring agony. It took everything Soldier had not to touch himself as he clawed at his abdomen in a feeble attempt to quiet the pressure. 

The small noises of indulgence that came from the man between his legs compounded Soldier’s struggle. His heart skipped and his need twisted tighter, heightening a growing feeling of unease and confusion deep in his chest when his cock jumped at the more vocal moans. He tried not to think about the man thoroughly enjoying himself and scrunched his face, focusing on the feeling of his thunderous heartbeat within his chest to drown it out. The defiant thoughts stopped and his eyes shot open when spit seeped down his ass and an impossibly large finger pushed the wet inward in order to coat his entrance.

No. 

He sat up as best he could, propped on his elbows to angrily glare downward. Shame hit Soldier hard as he looked at his legs trembling and opened to their limit. Legs he had spread in passion for Heavy to receive him better. He growled low which made Heavy pause and look up. Blue eyes met blue and Soldier realized too late that the finger was only meant to goad him into looking. With Soldier’s full attention, Heavy’s eyes darkened and a hungry grin full of teeth cracked across the expanse of his face. His mouth shifted and engulfed Soldier’s leaking, neglected erection, never breaking eye contact while he did it. All resolve shattered. Heavy’s eyes shut and his brow creased with purpose as he sunk down, again and again, faster and faster. Heat and pressure built inside with each stroke of that wonderful and damning mouth. 

Hands clawed at tile as Soldier forgot how to breathe, as he redden around his ears and cheeks from embarrassment. Heavy’s thumb pushed hard slick circles on his taint, making him moan and hiccup as he tried for air desperately, too transfixed at the sight of his cock being devoured to do so. He was too loud, unable to stop the increasing volume and frequency of the sounds he was making. He tried to swallow the hatred in Heavy and himself as he felt the familiar pain of his limit creep closer. A thumb began hard, even strokes over his tightened hole and breached inwards. Soldier stopped breathing altogether. 

Too much. 

He bowed his body forward. He knew he couldn’t stop himself and that he had lost. Hands went to clutch at Heavy’s head which made the movements slow but weren’t strong enough to make them stop. Eyes looked up one more time and the bastard smiled around his anatomy. A thumb unceremoniously plunged deep inside which sent Soldier into a raw, desperate scream.

He saw lights and colors behind his closed eyes as his body convulsed in climax. He felt the throat around him contract as it tried to draw more of him deeper inside. He was moaning low as a nose crushed hard into his pubic hair. The movements and suction didn’t stop once the waves of pleasure subsided. Soldier keened and clawed at the other’s scalp in desperation for it to end, his worry earning him a chuckle at his expense. Smaller hands gained no purchase against the giant’s iron grip around his hips. 

The bigger man took his time, a mocking point that Soldier would never have the upper hand in this odd game he pretended to hate but instigated. All at once, the sensations around him stopped and pulled away. Exhausted, Soldier fell back on to the cold hard tile. He drifted through soft feelings of an afterglow mingled with a creeping feeling of loss. He swallowed through his panting breath as he calmed down. His eyes shut while his mind tried to accept the onset of his crippling defeat and ignore the sounds of a belt being removed above him. The hard sound of brass hitting the floor somewhere beside him made his heart cold now that his mind was clear. He knew what was coming, and he knew he deserved it. 

He was filled with guilt when he opened an eye to watch Heavy remove a small container of petroleum jelly from his pocket. Its implications were damning. Had it meant he was prepared for this before he had even walked in the door, or did they simply do this so often that he had started carrying it all the time? His chest felt rancid at the thought. There was a small, audible pop of plastic followed by tense apprehensive waiting. He had expected it to be harsh and fast as it has always been, but was surprised when cold slick touched along hot flesh which was slowly spread out in gentle, circular motions. It felt good.

He brought his hands to his sweat covered face to blacken the room, his nails beginning to dig crescent-shaped cuts as a thick finger pushed inside. It didn’t hurt, and somehow that fact made the ordeal worse. Tentatively he was probed, Soldier knowing he was trying to find that damn bundle of nerves the Russian seemed to take pleasure in fondling. He couldn’t keep Heavy from knowing he found it, unable to keep himself from flexing around the invasive digits, nor keeping a long drawn out whimper from escaping through sore, cracked lips. He started to rub him internally as he stretched him, humming as he did so. Soldier tried to remain still through it but Heavy was relentless. He struggled to keep himself from reacting to the onslaught of his innards, each prod and dip on his prostate sending a dull, reflexive spasm to his spent cock. He detested the large man for trying to get him worked up again before he took his own. Suddenly there was a lapse of movement followed by emptiness. He refused to look, but the slick, wet sounds above him failed to shield him from the situation. Blood formed where Soldiers face and fingernails met when again he was filled, a second finger joining the first.

He focused on his self inflicted pain and not the sparks in his stomach. He lied once more. He told himself he did not enjoy the craven internal pull as those damnable fingers found a rhythm inside of him. He strove to believe he didn’t like it when the rhythm of Heavy’s hand became faster and the motions harder. He embraced the thunderous sound of his blood in his ears. Anything that allowed him to ignore encouraging whispers which slurred in and out of Russian. Regardless of it all, Soldier still failed to shake the volume of Heavy’s thick and uneven breath and its terrifyingly provocative weight. 

When he started to tremble involuntarily, his ass became empty. He flinched when huge hands engulfed his wrists. With too much gentleness, his clawed hands were removed from his bleeding face and he was forced to look up at Heavy’s features. 

What he saw was pity.

Humiliated, he bared his teeth and opened his mouth, ready to throw insult and venom at the Russian’s sympathy. Instead, Heavy leaned down and engulfed his parted lips in an urgent kiss. Soldier grunted in surprise. Despite his bloodied, swollen nose, the overwhelmingly heady smell of his own sex on Heavy’s face assaulted his senses, draining away the rage and eliciting a deep, muted panic. His mouth slackened in shock and the gesture was quickly mistaken as invitation. A large tongue ran deliberately through his mouth and against his own and with it, the unfamiliar sharp, bitter flavor of what must have been his own semen was suddenly unavoidable. It caused his stomach to drop down as the fever returned. He was hard all over again but this time, not on fire and fear. Soldier broke the kiss with a confused moan, turning his head away to stop the assault. Heavy put his mouth to his ear, briefly purring deep Russian between a pepper of small bites. Meanwhile a large hand dipped down, teasing his erection for a moment before it returned to push fingers back inside of him. 

The gentleness was new, and new was terrifying, Soldier decided. It was easy to understand pain and violence. It was what he deserved and what he sought from the bigger man more regularly than he cared to admit. But this… It made his skin hot and wasn't enough to distract from the deep, horrible feelings that surged with each careful touch. 

He did not like it this way. 

He woke from his inner rhetoric when a large hand gripped his own, leading it between their bodies. He was very still, body and mind filled with static when the pads of his fingers brushed against the hard, fevered flesh of the man above him. Heavy smiled kindly before he closed Soldier's hand into a fist around him and started to pump. It was already slick, and his closed palm offered no resistance as it slid in and out of the pressure he was forced to provide for it. There was a deep, baritone purr, before Heavy dipped down again, rewarding his obedience in hard kisses along his bobbing throat. The ache was back, and Soldier's breathing was unsteady as everything became overwhelming. 

“Is better when nice, yes?”

Heavy was smiling down, cheeks reddened with arousal. Soldier couldn’t answer, unable to do anything more than stare as he tried to gain a foothold on the situation. When he dared to look down, he finally noticed that Heavy had long since stopped guiding his hand along his length. The situation was quickly becoming out of his control. He watched as the head of the massive cock in his hand pierced through the top of his closed fist, unable to understand why he was willingly moving it for Heavy. When it occurred to him that his movements matched the fast pace of the fingers inside him, it all broke down. 

He couldn’t do it like this.

He couldn't take the kind smile from the man above him nor the careful pleasure he provided. He couldn't stand the idea of another man “caring” and there was a genuine fear in the idea of “partners” and the sweetness it entailed. He needed it to hurt. Everything would irreparably change if it didn't. 

He had to stop that from happening.

He waited until Heavy came back down for another kiss, for him to be close, before he acted. He lunged forward with everything he had. One final suicidal strike of foolish defiance. A deafening crack followed a howl of pain as his forehead shattered Heavy’s nose. The Russian pulled back fiercely above him, hands shooting to his injured face, unable to stanch a thick stream of red that trickled between his massive fingers. Soldier felt far away as a dizzying fear took hold of him. He felt drunk as a giddy terror ballooned in his throat. He laughed, and the man on top of him now waking from the shock of his blow listened. Soldier fed off the thrill as he watched a darkening hostility flood off the man that was finally going to hurt him. He watched big fingers reset a very broken nose, followed by an agonized audible sniff that did nothing to staunch the flowing blood that trailed lazily down his throat. Heavy muttered out a singular sentence.

“Fine,” The words were ice as he spoke. “You act like animal, I will too.” 

Soldier didn’t fight it. He did nothing to stop the bruising grip at his hips as he was forced violently onto his stomach. It was frightening and intoxicating, the sheer strength behind the motions. It reminded Soldier how much the huge man truly held back. His hips were forced up, knees forced to find purchase on tile. He took it all with a robotic and almost hopeless submission. There was no resistance when he was pulled towards the man behind him. For a moment, the huge head of Heavy’s cock rested at his tense ass before it was pushed in its entirety past the band of resisting flesh. He did nothing to stifle the sound of raw, utter shock, unrelenting hardness invading him far too quickly to be considered pleasurable. There was no time to adjust before it began. Soldier was struck silent when the initial penetration seamlessly transitioned to a grueling, uncaring rhythm.

It ached and was too much, and still he had sobbed in unbridled relief, finally granted what he had wanted from the beginning. Heavy’s cruelty felt cordial, never failing to make everything good and solid as all doubts were crushed underneath Heavy’s massive frame. His eyes stared without focus to the floor as he was ruthlessly fucked, finally able to guiltlessly accept the pleasure of his own hand between his legs as he touched himself roughly. It was hard staying up on unstable knees while being impaled over and over with Heavy’s weight crushing him downwards with each blow, bellowing above him like a great beast as he did it. Wet started dripping onto the back of Soldier’s neck, and he was dimly aware through his pleasure that it was blood from Heavy’s injured nose. It made the air thick with the stink of gore and iron which made his cock feel overly full and the motions of his hand more desperate. 

Soon the murmur of familiar, ugly Russian began and Soldier knew the end was approaching. It always gave him chills. The words sounding dangerous, ladened thickly with lust and spite. They never failed in bringing him closer to his own climax, and because of this, there was a large part of himself that was thankful he could not understand it. His feelings spared, never spoilt through context. He sensed his climax budding on the horizon and Soldier slowed his hand, not caring about the implications of wanting to wait for Heavy to come. He didn’t want to think of how practiced this had become for the both of them, or how much better it felt when he forced himself to hold until it was time.

Everything inside was driven into an impossibly tight and tiny clinched point as Soldier waited for the one piece of Russian he understood. There was a flick of worry as he wondered if Heavy would still allow him gratification after he had hurt him so. He felt stupid and weak as he prayed under his breath that the man would allow him satisfaction.

The wait was not long.

“сейчас.” Heavy groaned out, his hips shaking at the apex of his thrusts. “сейчас! Now!” He slurred in and out of English and Russian to make sure Soldier understood before he bellowed through his orgasm. 

Soldier felt all of it. The pulsing of flesh that wasn’t his own, deep inside of himself. The baritone sound of Heavy’s loud, indulgent surrender to ecstasy as he spilled thickly inside of him. Every sensation tearing him open until finally he was free of himself. So far removed from propriety and allowed to drown in his cresting release. He was hardly able to stand the short, stuttering thrusts as his overstimulated body went involuntarily rigid and tight around Heavy as he came. He screamed, thoughts and notions all a sick, twisted love. It was something he couldn’t bring himself to feel without it being ripped from him. He basked in a mire of nameless compassions that he knew he should not be feeling for Heavy.

It took too long and in the same breath, was over too fast.

Soldier drooled on the tile quietly in sincere contentment. Pitiful, muddied gratitude slipped out of his lips as his wet, tired hand flopped down with a slap to the cold and soiled ground. Full and broken in on the floor, it was so damn easy to express his cancerous, dangerous emotions. Admiration pulsed and bloomed in his chest to overflow out of his mouth in whispers of humbled gratitude. It was all his tired body could manage. He had to get as much as he could out before the open wound inside of him was cauterized once more.

Soldier was smiling as the strength in his limbs trembled and his balance failed. Large hands grabbed around his bruised hips, supporting him from collapsing onto the floor face first. The grip bit at him, sparks of pain keeping his suddenly weighty head and darkening vision from succumbing to sleep. He was pulled upright and groaned in protest at the stress of it. More soft thankfulness seeped from Soldier’s mouth when he was carefully laid out on his back by Heavy. He listened to the giant stand, hearing him grumble at the click and snap of joints as he stretched. It was difficult to stay awake. His eyes could no longer focus. Lulled by the sound of cloth and the metallic clicks of a belt and a zipper, Soldier drifted off, snoring quietly on the ground before Heavy ever finished clothing himself.

Heavy sighed.

The giant stood, calm and motionless, considering Soldier’s sleeping form splayed on the ground. His eyes lingered on the darkening bruises of Soldier’s hips, chest and face, feeling frustrated at the sight of the damage. Spite told him to leave the little fool filthy on the ground for baiting him to cruelty, a simple vengeance since Soldier more than deserved to be found and humiliated after his horrible behavior. He sniffed again, swallowing yet more blood that further tempted pettiness. He straightened, turning to the door before pausing. Another hard sigh was uttered before his shoulders sagged in defeat. His conscience guided his hand after that and he was as fast as he was efficient. He knew Soldier would neither feel nor appreciate any of his kindness as rough cloth was pulled over his leaden legs. Heavy didn’t bother with his belt, shoving it haphazardly in an over-sized pocket on Soldier’s ruined jacket that he coarsely dressed him in. He halfheartedly mopped up the more scandalous evidence of their encounter from tile with Soldier’s undershirt, not bothering with the majority of the blood as such was not an uncommon sight in the base. When he was done, he folded the shirt crudely and stuffed it in the other pocket. Finished, his gaze fell back to Soldier’s prone body. 

Soldier looked like he lost a fight, which he rightfully had. It was upsetting, a deep frown filling Heavy’s face. It was nothing to lift up his limp, sleeping form. When Soldier involuntarily leaned into his chest seeking warmth, Heavy’s heart gave an uncomfortable pull. He held the stubborn idiot closer to himself. He should not be ashamed of what had happened, but guilt still stabbed at him.

He walked to the infirmary listening to the sound of Soldier’s muffled snoring. He knocked on the closed wooden door with the tip of his boot and waited patiently for his friend to answer. Eventually the door unlatched and a grumpy, tired face peeked out from darkness. Medic hadn’t reacted to the sight of them and offered no comment other than a slight eye roll which pecked at Heavy’s lingering shame. He fully opened the door and stood aside to allow the both of them to enter. Once in, Heavy went to lay Soldier on an examining table towards the corner, an act done with too much practice and familiarity. When he finished, he turned to a very stoic Medic, not quite able to meet his eye. 

Medic, seemingly unfazed by Soldier’s battered, sleeping form, turned a curious hand to Heavy instead. It was surprising. Heavy cocked his head at Medic’s attention, but bent down to allow the doctor better access to his face. A gloved hand went to touch his inflamed lip, quickly moving on to test and trace the flesh around the swollen bruise at the bridge of his nose. Medic uttered a harsh ‘tsk’ of judgment before the hand was gone. 

“This is the worst I’ve seen you in a long while,” he stated clinically. “And as always, I’m consistently impressed by how well you manage to reset broken noses. From the looks of things, Soldat must have gotten a few good hits this time.” 

Medic gestured towards the operation room, with a flourish.

“Come. For once, you are truly the one who looks worse for wear.” Heavy had thought about arguing, but the feeling of blood threatening to run from a nostril made an argument seem quite pointless to him. “Let him sleep for the moment while we fix you up, mein Freund.”

There was a quiet grunt before he shifted to follow behind Medic’s confident, unconcerned stride. He flipped the switch on the wall, and there was an offense of coos and wings at the sudden flood of light in the room. Heavy sat down on the bloodied, used operating table and looked idly up at the disturbed fluttering doves overhead as Medic went to warm up the static medi-gun he used for his operations.

“So, before we again erase all this foolishness, I must know… did you at least try for restraint?” Medic asked nonchalantly, not looking up from his efforts as the machine began to come alive. 

“Da.” The simple sullen answer made Medic look up with a glimmer of dubious surprise behind his glasses, “I tried. Like we discussed. Man is insane. I try kindness, and fool breaks nose for troubles. ” 

Medic quirked an eyebrow upward.

“How did he do it? Did he punch you?” 

“нет. I wait, I was careful. Was nice for a long while,” Heavy pointed to his forehead with a large finger. “But then, I go down for kiss. He hit me in face with head. Hard.”

Medic started to laugh. A hard gloved hand went to give a comforting but overly condescending squeeze to Heavy’s shoulder. It set Heavy into a deeper sullen mood. Had Medic been any other man he wouldn't have accepted such humor at his expense. 

“You are lucky it is not you who is with broken nose, Doktor,” Heavy threatened but with no real ire. “There is no need to laugh like that.”

“I am sorry, Herr,” he tittered, eyes glittering and good-humored. “I swear to you, I’m not laughing at you.” Medic trailed, thoughtfully silent before continuing, “It’s rather like him, though, isn’t it? Putting a head in the lion’s mouth, with no concern of consequence.”

The beam, finally heated, poured from the apparatus in a warm humid mist. Heavy breathed in the red vapor as deeply as his nose allowed, relaxing as the swelling in his sinuses receded. Medic smiled at his friend's obvious relief as the tissues and cartilage of his nose knitted back together.

“It’s hard to think there would be a man so bold and stupid enough to try and overtake you in such a vulnerable position. Purposefully putting a fist in a bee’s nest. Special kind of madness, ja?”

Heavy didn’t respond to the question as his mind drifted to what had happened earlier, now that pain wasn’t clouding his thoughts. He thought of how Soldier had looked underneath him when he tried a careful hand, his eyes wild, skin flushed. It made Heavy grimace. He had mistranslated it. Misunderstood. What he had thought was arousal had been fear. He thought of how it had melted into surrender and abandon when he had gotten angry and wanted to hurt him, and it filled his face with a grim discomfort.

“What is wrong?” Medic looked up in question.

“I am not sure how to say,” Heavy stalled, mind shifting uncomfortably to Soldier’s frightened laughter preceding the euphoric calm. This had fast become a pattern and Heavy didn’t like it. “Is like...He wanted to hurt. He is a strange man, Doktor.”

Medic looked to Heavy for a moment.

"So, you showed kindness and he attacked, instigating another fight he couldn't possibly win, yes?" Medic asked and Heavy answered with an immediate nod. Medic smiled cruelly. "Have you ever considered losing to him?"

The question struck Heavy hard and had him staring at Medic with disbelief.

"No," Heavy said, head full of buzzing backwards possibility. "...Thank you, Doktor." Medic read over his face briefly before giving the large man a friendly arm pat.

"Come, let us go fetch our mutual friend. Probably not good to let him sleep with the concussion he most likely has."

Heavy nodded before silently following Medic to assist the Doctor with moving Soldier to the operating table as an idea for how to deal with Soldier began to germinate.

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be a stand alone, but I couldn't resist making things more complicated. This isn't a rolling epic, and the next chapter will be the last. It might be a hot minute before this gets updated again, as I'm trying to get caught up with other projects. If there is anyone that is willing to beta this, or other projects I'm currently working on please hit me up at distasty@gmail.com or on twitter @distasty. Any and all help is greatly welcomed and would speed up the rate of which I post.


End file.
